Nuclear magnetic resonance techniques are being applied to structural and dynamical aspects of interactions of inhibitors and substrates with: lysozyme, chymotrypsin, trypsin, pepsin, alpha-lytic protease, alcohol dehydrogenase hemoglobin and myoglobin. Other aspects of protein structure and function are also being studied by magnetic resonance.